guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lyssa's Aura
In Factions, found on Jai Kii, the Phoenix one of the four bosses during the Nahpui Quarter mission. The only one with a Factions elite. Tahmu, the Dragon, had Lightning Surge, Kaijin Don, the Kirin, had Signet of Judgement, and Kungshang, the Turtle, had Grenth's Balance. Interestingly, while the spawns that pop when those bosses are killed have those same elites, the Phoenix spawn have Crippling Anguish instead of Lyssa's Aura. Sausaletus Rex 08:53, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Usage? I can't really see how this enchant is at all useful (unless you still steal Energy when something like Shatter Enchantment is used on you). Any ideas? -- Xiu Kuro 22:51, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :So far, only thing I can really think of is Lyssa's Aura + Protective Bond farming. Probably won't last long enough though.--Crazytreeboy 13:39, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::What about TA's with a Mesmer that you know the enemy will go after and that has heavy anti Melee...so they have to "target" you with spells...if no one knows whether this triggers its effect off of shatter, I might try to cap this soon and test it. Thinking outloud here, since it says "whenever you are the target" it sounds like it would trigger at the beggining of the spell, and you'd still get the energy...--Amokk 10:25, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm. At first glance, this looks like it might be an Illusion magic hex. But as an enchantment on yourself, all foes casting spells on you would suffer, and they might not know what's going on. Plus, it's linked to Inspiration. Though casters usually have an elite relating to their chosen style of play (For example, monks would use healing/protection elites and elems would use offensive magic elites), most casters have a Mesmer secondary with points in Inspiration magic for energy management. This spell would definitely be hilarious to get casters off of you. Probably better skills when focusing on energy denial anyway, though. Overall, though, I've seen worse. DancingZombies 17:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) It's the opposite of Power Leech, really. I find that it works really well as a deterrent. Toss this up when you're under fire and either your enemy will run out of energy pretty soon (even elementalists can't keep up a salvo for very long when everything costs 5 more energy) or they'll realize what's happening and back off. Either way, you've earned a respite, which is exactly what you were after, and the skill's short recharge lets you use this again pretty soon. I've even put this on Warriors (W/Me) before; definitely gets some fun reactions and is honestly a good defense. Zaq 17:16, 22 January 2007 (CST) I used to use this for farming Zarnas Stonewrath (the elementalist boss who spams stone daggers). He would continue to cast and drain his energy and then be hit with mind wrack (yay). So far though, that is the only use I have found for it, and for the same purpose I found Power leech works better - Fyren Myr does the spell need to succeed? If the enemy spell gets interrupted, or failed (Spell Breaker), does the energy stealing still occur? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:19, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :It has to succeed. --Fyren 06:34, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Extend enchantments synergy Hmm.. extend is Mysticism, what means Lyssa's Aura will last for 5 seconds Is the note really correct? (God, i always forget to sign) VSync 18:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to be Me/D, you could be D/Me too! 193.90.59.204 18:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::In fact it only really makes sense to be D/Me. Rette Alarix 20:12, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Hmm.. I wonder how this would go, if you used it on a Me/Mo 55 or spirit bond vs heavy caster mobs (without enchant strip) with a famine with you.. Use Arcane Echo to keep it up or something -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 19:49, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Where's the LAME tag? Yah. --Mafaraxas 01:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :It's on Entropy's userpage, if I recall correctly. 01:41, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think he meant where is the lame tag on this skill. Justing6 23:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) To... make it better. I suggest a 12sec recharge and allow it to be put on "target ally"s instead. kinda useless as it is... Lost-Blue 13:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Extremely useful On monks. It provides AWESOME energy management while applying pressure to the enemy team, IE in a spike a monk will be a target of several spells. This can be used effectively.Gorbachev116 20:31, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :one problem in a spike you die... ::Updated. IN any case, no, you don't, if you know how to defend. Jees. Gorbachev116 04:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Extend enchantments note The note is irrelevant. Extend Enchantments synergizes well with ANY enchantment because it makes the said enchantment more efficient. The convenient values of Lyssa's Aura allowing it to be maintained do not justify the note because there is no more synergy between the two skills as there is between Extend Enchantments and enchantment spells in general. I'm removing it. -NiccusAnimus 23:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Update :OMG i want on every caster class i have Roland Cyerni 01:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: lol, one of the best updates (in my eyes anyways) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::This + Kinetic Armor + spammage spell = :OOO (T/ ) 02:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::This is pretty good. using it on heros. Gorbachev116 04:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Lyssa's Aura then get an ally to cast BLood ritual on you = 10en regen... O.o BeeD 09:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: Might dust off the old mesmer and do what Entropy suggested, might actually be fun to play a non PD/Power Block mesmer for AB, this weekend sure will be fun :P. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 10:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh man, a Fast cast Me/Mo, you'd never run out of energy... Edit: oh oops, should read the skill description more closely BeeD 09:00, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately this skill is only usefull in an offensive way. However, e-management is often what Me/X's miss, perhaps this skill can make up for that. FC curses ne1? Also this skill allows for some more spam of some other skills - however you will lose your elite slot and since it's an enchantment (read strippable) it's very likely to be stripped soon, so I guess it may not be that great after all :/ 09:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Power Drain gives an equal amount of Energy over time, and isn't Shatterbait. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:37, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Did someone just scream synergy? Signet of Recall-- 06:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :That seems like a waste of skill slots and squandering the elite. It becomes a 10-second Mantra of Recall. What would you need more Energy for, anyways? (T/ ) 06:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Did someone order a Rodgort spam?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 09:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::RI will still burn your energies. Mind Blast and Dual Attunement > Lyssa's Aura for that, major. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I also find it kind of funny that Power Drain provides the same amount of energy per second if used on recharge. Too bad I'm horribad at interrupting. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) update 2 meh, i still wont use it, but theres some assacasters jumping for joy right now. Roland Cyerni 22:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if it really WAS updated, I can't remember the old version, but I CAN vouch that Rank 12 only grants 4, both the tooltip and the actual effect list this. Skippster 23:12, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::according to temp history it was 3 at 12 4 at 14 and 5 and 17-Rabus 00:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Oh cool, now Me/Mo bonders can maintain another enchantment. (T/ ) 00:42, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Now at 5 regen it is a lot better. Especially for Me/N-- 09:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Inspired/Revealed Enchantment NPC Mesmers in AB carry Lyssa's Aura. With a bit of luck, we're now just one spell away from two elites. Tempting, if enemies make themselves readily available. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:41, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Bonding?? Can Lyssa's Aura be used by a bonder to gain energy? This is like a bip substitute... but when you actually need it. --Recon legend 23:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend :It can be, but you have to cast spells on foes to renew Lyssa's Aura, which may put you at risk in PvE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::As said above. You will need to constantly be casting spells on a foe to maintain it, meaning you will be losing energy from casting spells, be vulnerable to attack and require you to invest quite a bit into Inspiration. Not worth it at all. Khazad Guard 03:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC)